


I missed you my twin

by Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette and damian are twins, damian is a good twin, marinette grew up in the league
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics/pseuds/Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics
Summary: Marinette and Damian grew up in the league. Marinette escaped and became guardian. They always stayed in contact. They were the built in buddies, a duo to be reckoned with, the perfect two, they protected each other. What happens when Marinette comes out of a portal after the final battle with a whole in her torso.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	1. Congrats, it’s another teen

Damian ~~didn’t like~~ hated most people. Even his family at some points. There was only one person cared for at a level so high, his twin sister maya. Though she was now called Marinette.   
  


when she turned out to be a girl, the league thought she was less important than Damian. She was just as skillful, just as smart, just as good, but that didn’t matter. They had high respect for each other. And when no one saw they would laugh and smile together. They were best friends. So alike, yet unique. Like two prices of a puzzle.   
  


than they started to get violent with her. She told him she was leaving. They both shed tears that night. Of course they would. Marinette left, but they kept in contact. They were first to know everything. When she became famous as a designer, when he lived with their father, when he became robin, when she became ladybug. They listened to rants and let each other vent. Sometimes Marinette would use Kalki and they would see each other.   
  


One day it was the final battle. Marinette had won. And alone. Ever since Lila she was alone. Everyone left, except Damian. Even chat became worse with his harassment. She won but ended up taking a stab to the torso. She got all the miraculous and cast her cute. But because it was another miraculous holder who had bad intention she did not heal. The light was fading. There was one place to go. She summoned the box and started to fall. The kwamis new what to do. They had visited Damian and were found of their interaction.

damian and his family were in one of the bigger living rooms with the rest of the justice league. They were having a celebration dinner for a fight gone well. All of a sudden a portal opened in the middle of the room. Damian knew who is was but at this time something had to be wrong. The rest of the people in the room got ready to fight as she fell through. She almost hit the floor, but to everyone’s absolute shock Damian caught the girl. “Maya!” He shouted. “What happened to you?!” He finished.   
  


she smiled weakly her energy draining. “I won, don’t worry ukh (brother) I’ll be fine. Mind if a take a nap, don’t feel like moving yet.” She let out a weak chuckle to help him calm him down.   
  


“sure, but promise you’ll wake up sis,” he smiled fondly as he moved some hair from her face.

”you know you can’t get rid of me just yet. I still gotta kick your a** a few more times,” she smiled as her eyes started to close.

”I look forward to it,” he hugged her closer. And like that she lost her ability to stay awake. “Clark, John, how do her injuries look,” his smile dropped as he started to stand up very carefully.

“Looks like she’s been stabbed but it looks like she is healing. She seems to have a lot of scars and broken bones that have healed just as fast as Barry. It’s remarkable,” Clark said.   
  


“Damian who is this?” His father finally asked everyone’s unspoken question.   
  


“this is your other biological child father. My twin sister who seems to have been injured in a bad fight. If that’s all, I’d like to take her to my room and make sure she is comfortable whilst she heals,” at the approval Damian left sister in arms. When he was sure she was safe and wrapped in all his blankets with Titus as guard he went down to answer his families questions.

he came in silently and sat. “I assume you all have questions I’ll answer some now and when she wakes she can answer some on her own, I’m sure her social side will kick and she will most certainly want to meet everyone. After all she already knows who all of you are and has taken some inspiration from a select group of you,” Damian spoke.

”how come she was not discovered earlier?” Jason asked.

”my sister and I share many things. For started our upbringing. She and I trained side by side and she is more skillful than I. But the league wanted a male ruler so they did not treat her well. She does not hold it against me and we were always very close. When no one was watching we would actually laugh. But than they started to physically hurt her. I couldn’t stand seeing her hurt and she was debating an escape I told her to go. She is a master of hiding, she can trick a trail. She can outsmart all of us I’m sure. When she found out I moved in with you she decided she would meet one day but not then. She didn’t want attention. So she hid in Paris with foster parents pretending to be normal. She became a hero, like us. It seems she won her battle today, with a price.” He finished sadly.   
  


“what’s her name, I thought you said maya?” Dick asked.

”yes, her real name is maya, but when she moved she became Marinette. I still refer to her as maya as we were raised as such, but she goes by nicknames. M, Mari, nettie, nette, and a few more.” Damian said

”what battle?” tim asked

”that is for her to tell?” He replied

”yes it is,” they heard a voice echo through the room. “And I’ll tell you all later. After all I want to get to know my family.” The voice continued.   
  


“Faster than I thought. You always were the more impressive one. Come on out, I’m pretty sure you are scaring some of father friends,” Damian said looked up. Just than lady noire jumped from somewhere above. “Hey maya,” he stood up to hug her.   
  


“black cat,” aqua man said pointing and looking kinda scared. “Your sisters a black cat holder,” he hid behind the couch 

she chuckled “come forth Arthur curry” she announced in an ancient sounding voice. “ I apologize for the actions of the previous wish. That wish should not have happened. I’m not normally lady noire, normally I am ladybug. But this miraculous needs to recover from the last owner. I am simply using plagg for a few hours. After I shall return to tikki. Being the guardian does have responsibilities, but I’m sure you are aware.” Her voice had gone back to normal.   
  


Diana and a few others gasped and went down to one knee. “It’s is an honor to be in your presence guardian.” Marinette laughed 

“the honor is mine, please, no need to be so formal, I’m only 16 remember.” She smiled and walked to Bruce and presented her hand.   
  


“it is good to finally meet you father, though I do wish it was under better circumstances.” Her eyes widened. “oh god I’m starting to sound like Damian again,” she joked

”I don’t get why that would be such an insult,” he muttered

”dami, you talk like your an 80 year old posh kid. You need to loosen it up. Be a kid. Come on, I admit I’m not much better but I’m getting there,” she walked towards him. “Would it be too much to ask?”   
  


“I suppose not” she looked questioning “yeah sure” he corrected and she smiled. 


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Marinette is home, they decide to have their dinner

“Hey everyone, I’m the other half of Bruce’s biological twins, though no one new we were twins till now. I’ll answer questions and stuff but I’d prefer to do it at dinner, you all know that a good battle can get you going. Plus it’s getting close to winter and thanks to side affects I eat way more than I should,” she said

they nodded but she could see there was still some shock. And league members seemed semi scared of her. It was funny to be honest. Some of the best heroes in the word scared of a 16 year old kid in a cat costume.   
  


As they say they started to eat. Marinette was eating as much as Barry and they expected her to at least a bit heavier, but she was tiny. Not when she was alone. Over the years she had grown a bit. She was 5’8 and had some muscle but let face it, the justice league has some big people.   
  


“why was Arthur scared of you?” Tim asked as they ate.

”did you ever wonder why Atlantis sunk. It was because of the miraculous I’m using now. Many years ago someone being selfish used the two most powerful miraculous the black cat of destruction and misfortune, the ladybug miraculous of creation and luck. I normally use the ladybug miraculous but I used that during the battle, and the last owner was corrupt. So I’ll stay like this for a while. Back to the story, each miraculous has a power. This once has a word that activates a power in which whatever I touch becomes ash. The ladybug has a lucky charm and a cure. But when both miraculous are merged the weirder one wish. After that wish the universe demands balance. One person wished for a country in their name, as such due to plaggs side of the balance Atlantis was no longer afloat. That is what I was preventing during the final battle.”

”you mentioned side affects before dinner, what are they?” Barry asked 

“each miraculous has different side affects after so long. Since I’ve been guardian for almost four years and I’ve been a hero for almost 5 I’ve used each many times. And after a while being guardian I spent time with them a lot. So I take some traits from each. For example, I dream of the future and past because of the bunny miraculous of time. I can make a purr when I’m comfortable because of the cat. I hibernate if I get to cold because of the ladybug. I can see and feel the emotions and auras of other because of the butterfly and peacock miraculous. There are many more. I also have personality traits. Some days I’m as kind as tikki. Some days I’m as sarcastic as plagg. Some days I can meditate for ours like Wayzz. Honestly it’s weird.” She finished and took a bight of her food.   
  


“who are they? You kept saying names” Tim asked

”kwamis, they are like tiny gods that give power to the miraculous. I protect 25 of them.” She said and detransformed. “How you doin plagg. Feel better I’m sure you’ll Aniff out cheese your free to roam so long as you don’t cataclysm.   
  


“yeah yeah sure kid. Thanks for the heal up imma go now,” she eyed him “and make sure to not use my power,” he finished and zipped away. Everyone watched carefully and a few members of knew of the kwamis power were shocked at how casual they were.

“you said you see auras, what do you see now?” Jason broke the silence.   
  


“I see that you guys come in close contact with many miraculous matters but are unaware. Jason i see you’ve been in the lazuras pit. I can take the madness from you if you please. I’ve grown better at magic. There is something I found out today damian, and even you are still unaware.” Damian gestures for her to continue from beside her. “I found out why I was chosen and why I can do as much as I can. Damian i haven’t always been maya. Maybe is this life I have. You see there was many guardians but one ruled above all. Her name was queen miraculi. I think I’m related to her. It sounds weird but there is something there. I don’t now but I think something is off with me. Like I was something else in another life. I can’t pin it yet. I thought you should know,” she finished eating.   
  


ghe rest of the dinner was not about the miraculous. “So what do you do in your free time,” Clark asked 

“Besides being a hero, I used to hang out with friends but then...anyways” she skipped over it and everyone noticed “I study and keep up with the languages and material I learned in the league. And I design. I’m a bit popular you could say but no one else knows that.” She smiled to everyone’s confusion. “Tim can I have your jacket?” she asked. He nodded and took it off. She examined her work and lifted a sleeve. There was a Red Robin logo and her initials. “It seems I have some fans in this very room.” She showed everyone what she was looking at. “How else could I’ve known this is here and that you are Red Robin Tim?” She smiled and tossed it back.   
  


“omg your mdc, I love your outfits,” he was full on fanboying.   
  


“sure,” she laughed at his energy.   
  


She suddenly stopped “you guys are fooling no one. Ras, talia you two look ridiculous.” She said her voice monotone.


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunion

“Maybe you are not as useless as we thought,” t’as said as he came into view. “Perhaps you should both come back,” he said

”or how about you run out this door and never show your face again and I won’t have you killed as revenge from your abuse,” she said as she continued to eat 

“You could not do such a thing. If we can kill Damian we can kill you. Maybe I gave you to much credit now, maybe we should kill you,” talia added.   
  


“Plagg, Claws out.” She said as she transformed. “The only reason you two are alive is because of my old magic. The lazuras pit is mine and I want it back,” she put her hands out and a green energy flew out from talia and ras. She got injuries. He got old. “Since you are still my blood I will let you live. But if you use the pits with bad intentions I will not forgive. Leave now before I turn you both to ash,” she threatened 

they left immediately and she let go of the transformation. “Sorry about that. Where were we?” She said as if nothing happened.

”drake was fanboying over your designs,” Damian said calmly

”Bruce, your daughter is scary.” Barry announced 

“so mdc what is that?” Bruce tried to start the conversation.   
  


“it would be my design company. It used to stand for by foster name, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But then something happened between the two fosters and myself so I changed it to miraculous designers clothing. It’s cool I guess and I enjoy it. I have a warehouse in Paris but my identity is hidden and I do commissions by myself. That is why I recognized the jacket. I made it by hand weeks prior.” She said 

“What’s your plan going forward? Are you staying in Paris? Still being a hero? Living here with us? What are you going to do?” Damian asked “you know I would love for you to be here. Reunited, dynamic duo, you know, like old times.”

”I don’t know dames. Besides the warehouse for MDC which can be moved I have nothing else to do in Paris. My fosters, old friends, all of them don’t care anymore. I doubt they realize I’m gone for weeks. I don’t know about the hero part. I love it sure but I think I’ll take a nice break. There is one thing I want before I settle. The feeling. The magic. I want to know why I can do so much. How I’m related to the queen. After that I’ll stay here I guess.” She said

”can I help? I don’t care how. Just let me help. Maybe father and his friends can help. That way it will be faster and you can get to know everyone. Please?” He said

”Alright. But after a few weeks. I need to heal and it’s almost winter. I’m literally going to hibernate for all of December. And I need to fully heal anyways.”   
  


“deal. Goodnight,” they got up and hugged. “See you soon” he finished 

“see you dames. Night night,” she jumped into a portal,” 


End file.
